


Noise Complaints

by Mitsususu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsususu/pseuds/Mitsususu
Summary: If anyone fired Kira Yukimura, the administration would riot.
Relationships: Bobby Finstock/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Finstock's Fucked Up Long Weekend 2019





	Noise Complaints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mia6363](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia6363/gifts).

> For Mia, who deserves more of her favorite ship

**To:** Finstock, B.

**From: **Collins, A.

**Subject: **Classroom Disruptions

Hi Bobby, 

Your first period class was exceptionally lively today. Unfortunately the exuberance of your classroom was easily heard through our shared wall. The frequent yelling and screaming from your room was not conductive to their agenda checks and binder reorganization. I would appreciate if you could mind the volume of your classes for the rest of the day.

Thank you for your assistance, 

Alisa

* * *

**To:** Finstock, B.

**From: **Collins, A.

**Subject: **Practice Stock Exchange

Hi Bobby,

Thank you for explaining your lesson plan and the "essentialness" of an "authentic" trading floor. I will pass along your well wishes to my 2nd period students tomorrow. As spoken, please do watch the volume of your class.

Thank you for your assistance,

Alisa

* * *

**To:** Finstock, B.

**From: **Collins, A.

**Subject: **Re: Practice Stock Exchange

Hi Bobby,

Thank you for helping thus far; there was a significant decrease in screaming during 3rd period. However, I and my students couldn't help but notice the yelling is still quite prevalent. Please kindly remember my class benefits from a quieter environment.

Thank you for your assistance,

Alisa

* * *

**To:** Counselors, All

**From: **Collins, A.

**CC: **Assistant Principals

**Subject: **Re: Re: Practice Stock Exchange

Hello Counselors,

I have tried and asked Bobby to keep the noise down, but it has not been working. Please see attached e-mail chain and advise. If you come by and do not hear anything, it will be because his class is at lunch.

Thank you for your assistance,

Alisa

* * *

**Ivan: **check your e-mail guys

**Brenda: **Collins again, huh.

**Deborah:** Oh shit, that's today!

**Brenda:** We really need to separate their rooms next year.

**Deborah: **My kids raved about it!

**Brenda: **Why are we handling this? Where are the APs?

**Deborah****:** I'm gonna watch one later

**Ivan:** same

**Ivan: **are the aps back

**Deborah: **Nope.

**Deborah: **Hold up, it says B has the cafeteria stage booked?

**Brenda:** Kandinsky sniped it for some theater thing.

**Deborah: **OMG

**Deborah: **Want me to go kick her out?

**Ivan: **you can try

**Ivan: **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Jennifer: **Just send Yukimura, y'all

_Several people are typing..._

* * *

"Hey Kira, Deb here. Could you do us a favor?"

* * *

Room Change Announcement

Please Meet in Rm 203 Today

Ms. Collins

* * *

**To: **Yukimura, K.

**From: **Walker, H.

**Subject: **(no subject)

ms k,

todays class was lit

can we observe more of mr finstock

haydn

**Author's Note:**

> Kira wins Teacher of the Year, of course


End file.
